In skydiving, a diver goes through a period of descent prior to deployment of his parachute, when the arms and legs of the diver are manipulated as drag surfaces to cause components of horizontal motion toward a desired landing site. However, the desired motion often is not achieved, because the arms and legs do not present sufficient drag area to influence the course of the diver as much as desired. While there are various devices in the prior art which involve large area wings manipulated by the arms of a man these devices are not suitable for use in skydiving, both because they would hinder a man during the act of jumping from an aircraft, and because they would interfere with the provision of a pack for a parachute.